Afterwoods
by Nefertel
Summary: For those who wanted to know what happened after the movie finished. Heres my little idea of what could have been RXM pairing


**I just love this film and wanted to know what happened after woods to them so here is my attempt please be kind.**

**I don't own any of the characters from 'Ninja Assassin'**

The rain pounded the window as she stared out and sighed it had been over a month since the attack on the Ozunu retreat and she hadn't heard a thing from Raizo.

She was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten about her surely after everything they had been through together he would come and check she was ok.

Mika was so lost in thought she jumped when someone knocked on her door "oh hey Ryan" he smiled faintly at her "hey how's things" she nodded and she sat down.

"Everything is great, what can I do for you" Ryan smiled again "I was hoping you had the research for the Daniel's case, you were gonna bring it to me this morning". Mika started rifling through the papers on her desk "oh I'm sorry yes I have it here I did mean to come".

He shook his head "its ok Mika really you have only just got over a serious injury no one expects you to be on you top game for awhile" she smiled at him "thanks Ryan" she finally found the right set of papers and passed them to him.

"Any word from him" Mika's smiled deflated "no nothing" he nodded his understanding and left, leaving her to stare blankly out of the window again.

Later that night Mika walked slowly to her apartment she had quickly changed places after the attack the body had gone but the blood was still there Ryan had helped her clean the blood but she could still see it.

She dumped her things on the table and looked around she walked through her home switching on all the lights hoping to see Raizo illuminated from the shadows. She sighed as there was no sign of him what so ever she quickly got unchanged and went into the shower.

Since her encounter with Raizo she showered without soap now she rubbed herself clean ghosting over her scar. She remembered very clearly the feel as the blade of the Ozunu master inside her she shook her head of the feeling and quickly stopped the shower and stepped out wrapping her towel around her.

She sat on the couch still wrapped in her towel the fire drying her wet skin as she lost herself in her thoughts of one man in particular. She sighed as her eyes began to feel heavy leaning her head against the side of the couch she allowed sleep to take her.

She awoke later in the night to the feeling of being carried she looked up to see who was carrying her but the darkness obstructed her view but she felt safe enough in the arms she didn't question it but rested her head back on the warm covered chest.

She opened her eyes again when she felt her bed against her back "who are you?" she asked he heard him chuckle "Oh Mika, Mika" she bolted up right "Raizo" he smiled at her in the darkness.

She leaned over and flicked on her lamp half expecting it to have been a trick of her sleep deprived mind but there he was standing at her bedside with a smile ghosting his lips.

He knelt beside her so she didn't strain her neck "how are you?" she asked "I am well and you?" he not so subtly checked her for wounds lingering on the one he could see.

"I am fine" she answered but then remembered the fact that she hadn't seen him for a month "but very angry with you" she pushed him back and got up quickly remembering she was only wearing a towel.

She moved away from him and gathered some clothes and closed the bathroom door with a loud bang. Raizo not really realising her anger was solely placed upon him walked past the door into the kitchen and started to make some tea for them both.

When she eventually came out he was sat on one of the chairs facing her room she walked straight passed him and went into the kitchen. He sat there still as she mulled around until eventually she slowly walked into the living room and sat on the couch, she became very interested in her nails.

"Mika?" he said she reluctantly looked up at him "yes" she replied like hell she was gonna be easy on him "is something wrong?" he asked genuinely worried.

"Is something wrong? Yes Raizo something is" she paused for a breath before she continued "I haven't heard from you in over a month nothing no letter no phone call no anything I thought you would at least come to see if I was ok".

She stood in front of him now hands on her hips looked very angry he however remained stone faced as he looked up at her "you know to check if the wound I got whilst saving your life was healed or something and now you are finally here you say nothing no explanation no 'I'm sorry Mika for not coming sooner I was fighting for my life to get to you'".

She ran out of steam and just stood there looking down at him until he slowly stood up in front of her causing her to lift her eyes up to keep hold of his.

Without saying a word Raizo gently cupped her cheek and rested his forehead on hers and breathed deeply. To say she was surprised by his actions was an understatement but she remained even though her fingers longed to travel through his silky black hair.

Raizo listened to her heart and smiled inside when he heard it skip when his hand connected to her face with his eyes still closed he moved his nose over hers breathing in her scent until finally he placed his lips on hers very lightly.

He again smiled inside when her heart jumped and she gasped in surprise he opened his eyes to look at her. "I am sorry Mika for not coming sooner I did come to your bedside in the hospital whilst you were sleeping".

She nodded that she understood not trusting herself to speak as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him and burying his face in her neck. After the first shock disappeared she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a minute he lifted his mouth to her ear "the reason I have not been for awhile is confusing for me to feel let alone say but I will try. Once I knew your heart was safe I starting long for it more than just to hear it I started to long for you but I am scared of what I am feeling"

Mika lifted her head back causing him to look at her "you have nothing to be afraid of Raizo just tell me" he closed his eyes and again and rested his forehead on hers before looking her in the eyes "things like I have been feeling and wanting have been strictly forbidden for me for so many years"

"I was told it was a sin to give in so I stayed away knowing if I was near you I wouldn't be able to resist" Mika's heart hammered louder and louder at his words "resist what Raizo please tell me"

"You I can not resist you the way you feel or smell they way you make me feel when I am with you" Mika smiled "and how do I make you feel" he smiled the first smile she had seen from him that wasn't from killing someone.

"Like I am free" her smile grew wider and she leaned up and kissed him deepening it when she felt him respond. He soon broke away from the kiss and stepped away from her and to the window "Raizo what is it?" she asked coming up behind him and resting a hand on his back.

"I will disappoint you" she was utterly confused so she crept in front of him in-between him and the window and forced him to look at her in the eyes.

"How Raizo how could you ever disappoint me after saving my life how could you" he looked down until she again forced him to look her in the eyes again. "I have never done anything like this before I know my body wants yours in ways I don't even understand but I don't know what to do".

He looked so lost that she couldn't resist smiling "oh Raizo you could never disappoint me ever and as for not knowing what to do I was teach you that is if you want to" she all of a sudden seemed less sure of herself as she said the last part lowering her eyes to the floor.

Until he lifted her chin causing her to look at him again "yes Mika I do teach me everything there is to know about your body" she blushed at his comment and grabbed his hands and led him to her room.

Once there she pushed him down to sit on the bed and straddled his legs bringing their bodies closer together as she captured his lips and moaned when she felt him pull her even closer. They remained that way for awhile just holding each other and kissing.

Eventually they broke for air and she instructed him to undress her she smirk as the big bad ass ninja slowly took her clothes off with very shaky hands whilst he undressed her she started undressing him catching his lips with hers every now and then making him falter more.

Eventually they stood naked in front of each other Mika admired his body his abs moved as he breathed, his tall frame towered over her slightly. She ran her hand up is stomach and smiled as she saw how his body reacted to her slight touch.

"You can touch me Raizo like I am doing to you" he nodded and she could have sworn she saw him gulp just before his hand came up to her neck to caress the smooth skin. She turned her back to him and took a step back so her back was touching his chest. She gasped at the feel of his skin on hers while he quietly moaned.

She took control of his hands and guided them over her body leaving her breasts at the moment until finally she guided both his hands onto her breasts causing her to moan softly at the feel of his callous hands over her soft skin.

She tilted her head back and rested it on his shoulder she showed how to knead her breasts before taking her hands away and entangling one hand in his hair. He did as she showed and smirked at the sounds coming from her so he pressed a little firmer causing her to moan again.

He whispered into her ear "Mika I want to touch you somewhere else may I?" she turned and smiled at him and nodded she took hold of one of his hands and travelled it down her body.

She slowly pushed his fingers through her folds to meat her clit "mmmm just there... small circles" she breathed out he did as she asked making small circles very slowly soon. Mika was unable to keep her hips still and started to ground her ass into his very hard cock causing him to falter and groan.

"Faster Raizo harder" he again complied she moved faster against him he decided to explore a bit and pushed his fingers further when he found her opening he looked at her without opening her eyes she just nodded whispering "yes".

He pushed a finger inside her and she moaned even louder "add another then pull them out and back in" he added another finger and started to slowly pump her as his thumb started circling her clit again.

Mika was now grounding into him faster and harder as he pumped her he decided to add another finger causing another moan come from her. He could feel her tightening against him unsure of what it meant her started to pull his hand away until she stopped him.

"No Raizo keep going please keep going I'm almost there" he did as she asked and soon her grip in his hair grew tighter as her orgasm hit he could feel her walls contracting against his fingers and he watched her face as she rode out her high.

Once she had come over her high she turned her face to his and smiled "that was amazing Raizo" she smiled back as she kissed him turning in arms so her chest was pressed against his.

The pulled apart and she brought the hand that had been inside her to her lips and started sucking them clean one by one Raizo's dick responded by twitching. She kissed him again and he could taste her and found he liked it.

She took his hand and they laid down on the bed "now it's your turn" she whispered in his ear before capturing his earlobe in her lips. She tasted her way down his skin from his neck to his chest and captured one of his nipples.

Gently licking it and biting it caused him to groan louder she moved to the other nipple and did the same then after getting the same effect as before she continued south.

Raizo became very nervous as she got closer and closer to his dock "Mika what are ..." he didn't get a chance to finished as he felt her tongue flick the top of his cock. She kissed the top before putting the rest into her mouth slightly sucking as she went.

What she couldn't fit she grabbed with her hand and started sucking him bring him out her mouth before going back in she repeated this as he watched her his hands fisted on the bed sheet to stop himself grabbing her head.

He felt a tightening at the bottom of his stomach but before he could say anything Mika sat up he moan at the loss of contact until she lifted her leg of him and placed him at her entrance he stopped her before she could sheath herself on him.

"Mika I may not know much but I do know we need some protection before proceeding" she smiled at him and batted his hand away as she sank onto him "no Raizo we don't I am on the pill and you have never been with someone before and I have nothing you need to worry about beside I want to feel you just you inside me".

He nodded his understanding as she started to ride him he watched he in amazement as her breast bobbled up and down. She gripped his chest as she rode him his hands travelled to her hips to help her rise and fall.

Eventually he got tired of laying under her so he quickly reversed their positions and started thrusting into her. She felt him go deeper in the new position she wrapped her legs around his waist as she met each of his slow thrusts.

He leaned up on his arms so as not to crush her he kissed her exploring her mouth with his tongue until she broke the kiss "harder faster please Raizo" he lifted himself up more and started pounding into her causing her back to arch up as her moans got louder.

Raizo's own moans increased in volume "harder Raizo I'm almost there" he could tell she was and the tightening had return in his so he guess he was too so he hardened the thrust.

He saw her lower one of her hands to play with her clit as he pounded into her "cum with me Raizo" just as those words left her mouth her second orgasm hit he followed after two more thrusts moaning her name.

He had enough sense to roll of her but was completely exhausted she wrapped her arms around him and lent her head on his chest "wow" was all she could say causing him to chuckle she lifted her head up and kissed him.

"Never leave me again ok" she asked he could see the worry in her eyes so he drew her down for another kiss "never again I promise" she smiled and rested her head back and fell quickly asleep but not before catching him saying "your heart is mine it is special".

**Tell me what you think ppl please**


End file.
